


Walcz, bo ja nie mam już sił.

by Blind_Faith



Series: Dokąd zmierzasz, najemniku? [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Graphic Description, Illnesses, Loss of Parent(s), Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Faith/pseuds/Blind_Faith
Summary: Historia Sheparda przed "Czasem lepiej powiedzieć za dużo, niż za mało."





	Walcz, bo ja nie mam już sił.

**Author's Note:**

> Będzie nieprzyjemnie, brutalnie i będzie wiele triggerów, a jestem słaba w ich dodawaniu. Czytane na własną odpowiedzialność.  
> ME nie jest moje.

**Rok 2148, wrzesień**

Brudna szmata przesłaniała dziurę służącą za wejście do baraku, wykonanego ze starych palet, cienkich blach ściągniętych z wraków starych pojazdów i rozlatującego się brezentu. Slumsy pogrążone były w mroku. Chłód zapadający wraz ze zmierzchem sprawiał, że smród unoszący się w powietrzu stawał się nieco mniej dokuczliwy.

Jesień nie była tego roku łaskawa. Temperatura spadała szybko, zapowiadając rychłe mrozy. Wielu mieszkańców slumsów zdawało sobie sprawę, że kolejnej zimy mogą nie przeżyć – ci najbardziej wychudzeni lub wyniszczeni alkoholem bądź narkotykami ze strachem spoglądali w przyszłość.

Nie wszyscy. Niektórym było to już obojętne. A niektórzy czuli podświadomie, że nie będą musieli martwić się zimą. Wiedzieli, że jej nie dożyją.

Jedną z takich osób była Theresa.

Jej otępiony narkotykami umysł być może nie był już w stanie pojąć, że jej wychudzone i wycieńczone walką z najróżniejszymi chorobami ciało zaczyna się poddawać. Dwudziestoczterolatka przez ostatnie siedem lat  - siedem lat, tyle minęło od jej ucieczki z domu – eksploatowała swoje ciało na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Narkotyki, alkohol, seks, którym zarabiała na używki, choroby, które nieodłącznie wiążą się z brakiem zabezpieczenia podczas stosunków z wieloma partnerami…

A w końcu poród. Ciąża, przez którą to uciekła z domu.

Cudem było, że chłopiec, którego urodziła na brudnym barłogu, ze starą ćpunką za akuszerkę, w ogóle był żywy. Na fakt, że mimo tego, że jego matka przez całą ciążę nie odmawiała sobie ani narkotyków, ani alkoholu, ani seksu z Bóg wie kim, był zdrowy, nie było już w żadnym ludzkim języku określenia.

Że przeżył sześć zim w szałasie sklepanym byle jak ze złomu, z matką, która przez większość czasu nawet nie pamiętała, że go powiła? To było wręcz niewyobrażalne.

Theresa urodziła tylko jego. Kolejne trzy ciąże zakończyły się poronieniem, zanim jej brzuch miał szansę się zaokrąglić.

Później przestała zachodzić w ciążę.

Mężczyzna, który ujeżdżał ją od tyłu na legowisku zrobionym ze starych szmat i przebitego materaca, jęknął głośno, przeciągle. Jego ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze, brutalniejsze, każde pchnięcie sprawiało jej coraz większy ból. Jego długie, brudne paznokcie zacisnęły się na jej kościstych biodrach. Chwycił ją za skołtunione, pozlepiane włosy, odgiął jej głowę, po czym uderzył jej twarzą o twarde podłoże, sprawiając, że z jej nosa buchnęła krew.

Ci, którzy bili, płacili lepiej.

Gardłowy charkot powiedział jej, że klient właśnie kończy. Jego ciężkie, spocone ciało przycisnęło ją do ziemi, wyciskając z niej resztki tchu. Kwaśny odór niemytego od dawna ciała uderzył ją w nozdrza.

Theresa była świadoma tego, że sama zapewne cuchnie jeszcze gorzej.

Mężczyzna podniósł się ze stęknięciem, pozwalając jej nabrać powietrza. Powoli przekręciła się na plecy. Czuła, jakby była w wodzie – jej ciało było ociężałe, a każdy ruch sprawiał ból. Poczuła ciepłą ciecz między nogami – sperma, pomyślała w pierwszej chwili, zaraz jednak dostrzegła, że klient ściąga prezerwatywę i rzuca ją w kąt.

Krew, zarejestrowała obojętnie.

 Mężczyzna założył spodnie, po czym wyjął z woreczek z kieszeni i rzucił w jej stronę. Powolnym ruchem ręki wymacała zawartość – jedna strzykawka. Zawsze dawał jej działki w strzykawkach.

Zwykle były jednak dwie.

\- Mało – powiedziała resztką sił.

\- Odliczyłem za kondomy – warknął z obrzydzeniem, naciągając koszulkę. – Bóg wie, co na dzień dzisiejszy można od ciebie złapać. Zużyłem już chyba z dziesięć.

Theresa milczała. Mężczyzna zawiązał buty, narzucił kurtkę i wyszedł bez słowa.

Kobieta wyciągnęła strzykawkę z woreczka. Zawiązała na ramieniu starą gumkę, prawdopodobnie od spodni…

Po kilku minutach zalała ją błogość. Usłyszała szelest. Ruch w stercie śmieci w kącie baraku przykuł jej uwagę.

Jej syn był wychudzony. Miał zapadnięte policzki, ręce i nogi jak patyki, a gdyby ściągnął starą szmatę służącą mu za tunikę, sięgającą prawie kolan, mogłaby policzyć wszystkie jego kości.

Przez ostatnie sześć lat nie czuła do tego dziecka… nic. O ile dobrze wiedziała, nie nadała mu nawet imienia. Czując jednak, jak z jej nosa dalej leje się krew (tym razem prawdopodobnie był złamany), a między nogami zbiera się coraz więcej wilgoci…

To ona skazała go na taki los. Ona, jako gówniara, uciekła z domu, w drugim miesiącu ciąży, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, bez listu, bez żadnych pieniędzy, nie licząc resztek kieszonkowego, które i tak natychmiast wydała na działkę.

To przez nią od początku swego istnienia, ukrywając się w kącie i bojąc się wydać z siebie jakikolwiek odgłos, patrzył, jak jego matka stacza się coraz bardziej, jak między jej nogami usadawia się kolejny brudny, zawszony i obrzydliwy mężczyzna, często zostawiając ją z siniakami, a nawet ranami.

To przez nią od kiedy tylko był w stanie postawić pierwsze kroki służył za worek treningowy dla znudzonych klientów czekających na swoją kolej – bynajmniej nie dlatego, że była dobra, a dlatego, że była najtańsza.

Theresa przebiegła po nim wzrokiem – od długich, brudnych, skołtunionych i z pewnością zawszonych włosów, przez wychudzoną twarz, _tak bardzo podobną do twarzy jego ojca._ Starannie ominęła jego oczy – _jej oczy_ – ponieważ nie była w stanie w nie spojrzeć. Szmata, którą nosił – kiedyś T-shirt – była sztywna od brudu. Jego kolana były pokaleczone i posiniaczone – mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie brał przykładu z matki i nie poszedł w jej ślady, z własnej woli czy nie.

I nagle do niej dotarło. Umrze. Za najwyżej kilka godzin.

\- Chodź tutaj – szepnęła.

Chłopiec… Jej syn, któremu przez sześć lat nie nadała nawet imienia, spojrzał na nią przerażony. Zastanowiła się, kiedy ostatnio kazała mu do siebie podejść.

_Mówiłam ci tyle razy! Tyle razy, mały skurwielu, że masz się nie pokazywać, kiedy przyjmuję klienta! Nie obchodzi mnie czy zdążysz wyjść, zanim jakiś przyjdzie! Mają cię nie widzieć, masz wtedy nie istnieć! Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to wypierdalaj na ulicę i nie waż się tu wracać, nie obchodzi mnie czy zdechniesz. Ciesz się, że w ogóle pozwalam ci tu spać, pierdolony niewdzięczniku!_

Jej krzyki były okraszone sporą ilością uderzeń. Przyjrzała się jego brudnej twarzy. Tak, to przez nią chłopiec miał na prawym policzku bliznę - poziomą, zaczynającą się na kości policzkowej i kończącą się jakieś pół centymetra przed uchem. Dzieciak przewrócił się i rozciął twarz o wystający, zardzewiały gwóźdź. Na jego górnej wardze, po prawej stronie, ślad zostawił jeden z jej klientów – mały chciał wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie, jednak w ciemnościach nie zauważył czegoś na swojej drodze. Wywalił się jak długi. Jej klient stwierdził, że nauczy dzieciaka niepodglądania przy pomocy pasa – chłopak skończył posiniaczony jak nigdy, przez trzy dni miał gorączkę, a jego warga rozcięta została sprzączką.

Theresa myślała wtedy, że będzie miała jeden problem mniej. Jakże wielkie było jej rozczarowanie, gdy gówniarz przeżył.

Narkotyk krążący w jej żyłach po raz pierwszy w całym jej życiu zamiast otępienie, przyniósł jej klarowność.

\- Podejdź – zażądała ponownie. Chłopiec postawił jeden, niepewny krok. – Bliżej. Jak najbliżej tylko możesz – rozkazała, nieco głośniej.

Jej syn, zrezygnowany i przerażony, stanął już przy stercie szmat służących jej za posłanie. Skinęła ręką, by usiadł. Przycupnął niepewnie na krawędzi barłogu.

\- John Shepard – powiedziała. Spojrzała chłopcu w oczy. Zaraz jednak musiała odwrócić wzrok.  – To twój ojciec. Tak się nazywa. John Shepard. Powtórz – zażądała.

Czy dzieciak w ogóle potrafił mówić? Czy… czy w ogóle rozumiał ludzką mowę?

\- John Shepard – powiedział. Miał zachrypnięty głos. Wyglądał, jakby sam nie był przyzwyczajony do jego brzmienia.

\- Twój ojciec – powtórzyła z uporem.

\- Mój ojciec – odparł.

Theresa czuła zimno. Jej ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze.

\- Wiem… wiem, że byłam… nie można mnie nawet nazwać matką. Ale… zrób jedno. To, czego ja nigdy nie potrafiłam.

Jej syn patrzył na nią bez słowa.

\- Walcz. Bo ja nigdy nie miałam sił.

Zamknęła oczy.

Kilka minut później chłopiec wyciągnął niepewnie rękę i szturchnął ją. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci.

Jej ciało stygło.

Chłopiec wrócił w swój kąt i ukrył się w stercie śmieci.

 


End file.
